


i'll follow you into dreams

by cg_lurks (cg_reads), ImagineTheHaus



Series: softkent's OMGCP 14 Days of Love fic-a-thon [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic love, going to the Falcs, ruined surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cg_reads/pseuds/cg_lurks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Sometimes you don't know what the best thing for you is until it landed on your lap.





	

“Rans.”

The papers tumble from Justin’s hands back onto the desk where he’d found them while looking for his notebook.

“I was going to surprise you.”

Adam steps into the room, slowing lowering himself into a crouch in front of Justin.

“The Falcs,” Justin croaks. “You got a PTO with the Falcs.”

Adam can’t really read the shaky tone of Justin’s voice. It’s the tone that either precedes imminent fetal position or exuberant celly, and at this moment Adam has no idea which way this will go.

“Yeah, Rans. It’s just a trial period, you know, but yeah - I think I’m gonna give it a shot.”

“ _‘You think’? Hell no!_ **You will** , Adam Bartholomew Birkholtz!”

“That’s not my name.”

“Oh my gosh - oh my gosh! Bro, _honeybro_ , this - this is _right._ This is _right.”  
_

And Adam’s worry turns into a relieved laugh, at last, as he finds himself bowled over by all 6 feet plus of Justin Oluransi.

“You know I was coming to Boston with you no matter what, Ransy.”

“Yeah, but I was never gonna forgive myself if I had to watch the life drain out of your eyes at some stuffy office job. But this? Oh my gosh! Holtzy, this is the **dream**.”

Adam can only smile up into the dizzying joy reflected in Justin’s eyes.

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
